


I'm better than you

by 6Areeses_Piceeses9



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Areeses_Piceeses9/pseuds/6Areeses_Piceeses9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about a bitchface named Sally who thinks she's better than everyone else.<br/>ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm better than you

Hi, my names Sally. I'm the first ever President and I like to eat cake. Now you might be thinking "Wait! George Washington is the first President!"  
Hahaa no you idiot, I am! And since I'm the President, I'm better than everyone! Thats right! I have a boyfriend, an ugly rat dog named shit, I live with my brothers, and my mom and my dad. We all live in one big house! If you guessed The White House, you're correct! I make my entire family, including my rat dog shit, sleep in one tiny bedroom and share a small bathroom, while I use all of the big bathrooms and sleep in every big room there is! 

I also own all of United States! I know ;) it's pretty awesome. I'm such a great President.  
Well, I'm Sally and thats my story on how much better I am than you! Bye fuckers! 

 

~Areeses


End file.
